User blog:JMitch25/Jenny Wakeman vs. Rex Salazar - Occasional Rap Battles that Exist
Get beaned Neo! Unless you were joking in which case never mind Wowzers boi it’s the thing that John keeps obsessing over like it’s his dad-blasted life. So, yeah, I decided to just be all like “Fuck it” and do it meself now that I have at least some faith in my writing finesse. And it’s on V-Day. What does that have to do with anything? You’d know if you know my stupid ships. So here we are now. Jenny Wakeman, the teenage robot from Tremorton in the future of the 2070s, takes on Rex Salazar, Providence’s teenage weapon for combatting the EVO outbreak as he is the only one able to cure EVOs, in a battle between teenagers with mechanical weaponry who would prefer living a standard life. Also, they go through similar events, but that’s not important to the main connection, now is it? Anyway, for fuck’s sake, read my shite fanfiction. Cast Mellisa Villaseñor as Jenny Wakeman (voice) (ew Animeme Rap Battles season 2 guff) CartoonHangover as Jenny Wakeman (animation) Zach King as Rex Salazar (video) Ray William Johnson as Rex Salazar (audio) CorridorDigital doing the effects for Rex's builds The whole point of this shizz Occasional Rap Battles that Exist! vs... Let's get this over with! Rex Salazar So a Mini Puzzle Hero vs. a Titanic Kungfubot? About as brittle as Krust; I’ll easily break this Toybot Want me to make way for your revolution? You’ll wind up down the Abysus I’ll cut this Cluster of junk down to size with a swing of my BFS Trust me, you’ve never rapped against a teen like me before, see I’m an Agent of Providence while you’re left in purgatory I’ve fought colossal beasts, so I’m sure you won’t be of mind But I’m sure what you spit’s better than zilch, Mighty No. XJ-9! Jenny Wakeman My name is Jenny, and it doesn’t take one of genius descent to see That my gear is more than a match for your Fullmetal Alchemy Your raps are like Killgore: harmless, but still a bit of a pain I can diss you in any tongue; your Spanish is rustier than me in the rain Monstrous bunnies? I’ve fought robots and space bikers, dude How are you baller when you can’t even shoot a good hoop? You seem to act tough, but you’re just using it to mask your fear Regarding me making you join your folks once I end you here Rex Salazar I’ll give you this: your Smack-hand talk shows that you tried at least Still, my show had a proper end! Yours did seppuku in the East Not to mention this Hero’s United with Ben 10 While you’re victim to rule 34 every now and then Version 9 falls to an Omega; I sting Queen Bees like Van Kleiss You’re an Astro Boy knock off who can’t Breach this Frostbite I’ll make you fall ill with the incurable raps I’m mannin’ So you can drop to your knees and taste my Slam Cannon Jenny Wakeman Calling me out on getting cut short? Well, that’s new to me Your Endgame was rushed by lack of merch while my fans rebooted me I See, Speak, and ‘Ear no good raps from this red jacket poseur Give All the Time in the World and this Spy Kid would still get Game Over I give the track a Hostile Makeover with these battle ballads Even my sisters could toss you and Cesar like salad I’ve left a Punk Busted, now get on out of the ring And report to Agent Six that I just left your ass extinct! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT! CHOOSE WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT! Occasional *starts to mutate into the Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta logo, but Rex offscreen cures it* Rap Battles that Exist! Sharlock moment #...um...11? Caravan Palace - Caravan Palace is an electro swing band. Swing music was very popular in the 1930s. You know what else was popular at the time? Art deco. My Life as a Teenage Robot uses the art deco style. Screenshot of Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Rex is an amnesiac Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons - Originally, SToC had Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network set up as the send off for the third season. My Life as a Teenage Robot is Nickelodeon-made and Generator Rex is Cartoon Network-made. Arnold Schwarzenegger - Arnie is known for his roles in action movies. You could say that he's a man of action. Man of Action is the team behind Generator Rex. The Iron Giant - The Iron Giant is a robot that learns to befriend humans and it actually has a soul. Jenny is a robot who befriends humans and actually has a soul given her more human behavior. IF you want to get El Desperado, the guy behind The Iron Giant is named Brad Bird. Jenny's best friend is named Brad. Mighty No. 9 - XJ-'''9' ''Indominous Rex - Generator '''Rex' ''Rhode Island - One of the cities in Rhode Island is dubbed Providence. The organization Rex worked for is named Providence. Originally, I wanted to use Providence and Purgatory as a hint, but I forgot. The chick in blue clothing - Her name is Jenny. Jenny Wakeman “wears” blue clothing. Humphrey - Humphrey is an omega wolf. Rex has the Omega-1 Nanite. Also, wolves travel in packs. The guys Rex is usually running into is known as The Pack. Who had the killer rhymes, boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Jenny Wakeman Rex Salazar HINTS TO MY NEXT AMATEUR-WRITTEN BOUT Shakira-Belly-Dancing-GIFs.gif Bayo.png Call card marcianito.png donkey-kong-donkey-kong-country-1.68.jpg|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFy-yzj02FE Category:Blog posts